A Light to Her Darkness
by Anomaly-san72
Summary: Tifa Lockhart descends into her own darkness after having her heart broken. What will happen if a certain keyblade wielder decides to be at her side? TifaXSora pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-Tifa's apartment-

Tifa Lockhart laid in her apartment with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Tifa decided to move to Traverse Town since Hollow Bastion was being rebuilt from the Heartless attack. She was constantly depressed because her childhood friend, Strife does not hold the same romantic feelings as she does for him. She also suffered constant nightmares of his descent into the darkness in which he not only denies her feelings for him, but also kills everyone that she cares about. This caused her to neglect her health and take up drinking to deal with her distress. Tifa could only stare at the ceiling of her apartment, feeling her eyes close as unconsciousness consumed her.

"Looks like she had drunk herself to unconsciousness once again." Yuffie pointed out as she, Leon, and Aerith were standing in Tifa's doorway where they watched the busty women drink constantly to soothe her pain and misery.

"Yuffie, I don't think making humor of the situation isn't going to make it better." Leon looked at the young kunoichi with a stern look.

"Do you want me to look over her or Yuffie to make sure she gets some sleep and food into her because I can almost see her bones." Aerith stated.

"I would rather have you look over her than Yuffie because the last time Yuffie watched Tifa, she tried taking her alcohol away which basically resulted in Tifa nearly destroying her apartment in a fit of rage.' Leon answered, placing the busty young woman over his shoulder as he carried Tifa towards her bedroom to make sure she gets some sleep and eats regularly.

"I hope Tifa can find light for the darkness that is consuming her." Aerith thought to herself as she and Yuffie left for Hollow Bastion to continue their restoration efforts, hoping that Tifa would be able to overcome her depression.

-Destiny Islands-

The blazing white sun shined over the beautiful blue ocean as birds chirped in the air. The roaring waves of the ocean touching the sandy shores of Destiny Islands. Our young hero, Sora was lying on the shore of the beach, thinking to himself as he lamented on his life after defeating Organization XIII. Riku was assigned by Yen Sid to teach Kairi on how to use a Keyblade since she has the potential to wield one. The two keyblade wielders spent most of their time training at the Mysterious Tower with Sora occasionally joining in their training sessions so he would get stronger to fight the Heartless in the future, but Sora was alone on the islands most of the time. He spent a majority of his free time writing letters to his friends in the other worlds, mostly writing to Donald, Goofy and his friends at Hollow Bastion. Goofy and Donald became captains of King Mickey's knights as a reward for their efforts of helping Sora defeating the Heartless.

However, he did not receive any letters from any of his friends at Hollow Bastion which he found strange despite the fact they were busy restoring Hollow Bastion back into Radiant Garden.

"Maybe it's time I gave Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith a visit." Sora said to himself, walking into a cave which held his own personal Gummi Ship.

The Gummi Ship was given to him by King Mickey if he ever wanted to see his friends or to explore the other worlds in his free time. His Gummi Ship was similar to the one Donald and Goofy used in his adventures with them except it was smaller and it had red and silver paint scheme. Sora clutched his crown-shaped necklace in his hand as the Gummi Ship began to descend from the ground.

"Hopefully I would be able to find out why they aren't responding to my letters." Sora looked out the windshield of his Gummi Ship, the ship passing the sky as it flew off the Destiny Islands.

-Merlin's House-

Sora was currently inside the house of Merlin after he was unable to find Yuffie, Aerith or Leon around Hollow Bastion. "So what can I help you with Sora?" the old wizard asked Sora.

"I was wondering why Yuffie, Aerith and Leon weren't returning the letters I have been sending them for the last two weeks." Sora gave the old wizard a curious expression.

"I am afraid you came here at a dark time, my boy." the old wizard told the young Keyblade wielder.

"You see, your friend, Tifa has been experiencing nightmares of her friend giving into his personal darkness and kill everyone that she considers precious in which the nightmares were caused by him not feeling the same way about Tifa as she does for him." Merlin explained in which Sora nodded his head in understanding the situation.

"Do you know where Tifa is, Merlin?" Sora looked at Merlin with a look of determination.

"She's currently at her apartment in Traverse Town, drinking away her sorrows as she is letting her health decline." Merlin responded.

"Well it looks like I know what I have to do, Merlin." Sora began to walk away from Merlin, but the old wizard placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I wish you good luck, Sora. You truly have a gift for making people seeing the light of their darkness." Merlin said. Sora made his way towards the door, giving the old man one last look before going to Traverse Town to help his friend in need.

-Traverse Town-

Leon looked at the setting sun as he let his thoughts wander through the deep depths of his mind, pondering about the current situation at hand. Tifa was now sleeping at her apartment with Aerith keeping a good eye on her to make sure the busty woman was healthy and didn't do anything that endangered her life.

"I seriously hope that Tifa comes to her senses before it is too late." the tall brunette man wondered as he stared at the sun for a moment before he felt a finger tapping his shoulder, "Oh, its you Sora?" Leon turned around to see Sora with a concerned look on his face.

"Leon, I heard about what happened to Tifa." Sora said.

"So you know that she is a former shell of herself and wonder if you can possibly help her?" Leon stated.

"Yeah, Merlin told me about her when I went to visit him about why you or the others were not answering my letters." Sora answered. "I see, I believe you can possibly help her, but it will be difficult due to Tifa's feelings." Leon warned the young Keyblade wielder due to his fear of Tifa possibly hurting Sora in her unstable state, but had fate in Sora's ability to help people see the brighter side of things especially when they are consumed by their own darkness.

"I don't care about what happens to me, I always help my friends in need no matter what." Sora smiled at the older male, showing his confidence and compassion for helping his friends.

"Alright, I will take you Tifa's apartment so you better be prepared for what you are about to see." Leon led Sora with him to Tifa's apartment, hoping Sora's presence would help Tifa overcome her sadness.

-Tifa's Apartment-

Aerith watched Tifa with a concerned look upon her face. She was worried that Tifa was going to kill herself if she doesn't change and the fact that her efforts to help her were in vain only made the situation look almost hopeless. Yuffie was looking out the window, waiting for Leon and wondering about what he was doing. "What do you think Leon is doing, Aerith?" Yuffie looked at Aerith with a curious gaze.

"Hopefully, he is trying to think of a way to get Tifa to her normal self." Aerith answered as she heard a knock on the door before deciding to check out who was outside. Aerith walked towards the door and opened it to find Leon with Sora behind him.

"It's good to see you, Sora." Aerith greeted as she allowed the two brunettes to enter the apartment. Sora was shocked at the state of the apartment, there were empty vodka bottles on the floor and the scent of the room reeked of alcohol and vomit. "It's good to see you too, Aerith though I can't say the same for Tifa or her apartment." Sora frowned.

Suddenly, the brunettes heard a bottle smash against the wall as a female scream filled the air.

"Aerith! Leon! Anyone… Help!" Yuffie screamed. Sora, Leon and Aerith ran to the living room, only to find Yuffie cornered against the wall by an drunken Tifa holding an empty bottle of vodka in her hands.

"Sora, look after Yuffie while Aerith and I try to calm Tifa down." Leon told Sora as he and Aerith went towards Tifa in an attempt to restrain her.

"Yuffie, are you alright?" Sora gave Yuffie a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm alright, Tifa is just experiencing another nightmare." Yuffie spoke with a scared tone. The two brunettes tried to restrain Tifa only to be pushed back by her superhuman strength as Tifa got free of Leon and Aerith's attempt to restrain her.

"Damn if I don't do something, Tifa is going to hurt someone. Wait, that's it." Sora thought to himself as he decided to knock Tifa out with a thunder spell. Tifa looked at her surroundings before looking at Sora and her drunken state caused her to charge after Sora, thinking that he is a threat to her.

"Thunder!" Sora chanted as he used his thunder spell on Tifa, but not before he felt a fist strike his face as Tifa punched him. Small bolts of lightning hit the brunette woman as she collapsed on the floor while Sora was knocked against the wall by Tifa's punch. Sora could only feel pain, darkness slowly consuming his vision as he began to fade into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Traverse Town Hospital-

Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were currently waiting in the lobby of the Traverse Town Hospital. The lobby consisted of having several small chairs around the room assorted with coffee tables that had magazines on top of them to keep the patients occupied while they were awaiting for their appointment or visit patients.

"I hope Sora is alright especially since Tifa punched him right in the face." Yuffie frowned, knowing that Tifa had tremendous strength for a woman of her caliber.

"It may be wrong to say this, but this experience will be good for Tifa and Sora." Leon included. Aerith turned her head to Leon with a shocked expressions on her face.

"What do you mean this experience will be good for Sora and Tifa?" Aerith asked, not understanding what the brunette man was saying.

"This experience will cause Tifa to see what her actions caused her to do which was to hurt an innocent bystander who was trying to help her." Leon answered, hoping that Tifa would change herself.

The two brunettes and Yuffie were eventually called in by the receptionist who told them to report to room 2B to visit Tifa and Sora. The trio arrived in the room where Tifa and Sora were residing. Tifa was laying on a bed that was next to Sora with various tubes attached to her arms. Sora was on the bed next to Tifa with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Do you think Sora will be alright, Leon?" Yuffie looked at Leon with a worried look on her face.

"He will be fine, Yuffie. Sora practically took on one hundred Heartless on his own so he should be able to recover from this." Leon replied. Leon and Yuffie continued talking to each other in the hall outside of the room until Aerith called them.

"Leon, Yuffie….Come in here quickly. The doctor told me Tifa woke up." Aerith spoke.

"She... is a-awake?" Yuffie stuttered out as she was worried that Tifa would not wake up for a long time. "Yes she is awake, Yuffie." Aerith assured the young kunoichi.

Then, the doctor came inside the room holding a clipboard in his hand. The doctor was a blond young man with bright blue eyes and wore a white button coat over a blue button shirt and black pants.

"Hello, you must be Miss Lockhart's friends. I am Dr. Kojima." Kojima introduced himself.

"I am Leon." Leon greeted as he shook the young doctor's hand.

"Is our friends going to be okay, Mr. Kojima?" Yuffie asked.

"Tifa suffered from dehydration and her nervous system was filled with toxins as a result from drinking too much alcohol. We have managed to clean the alcohol from her system and are rehydrating her body with fluids. She should be better in six hours." Kojima answered. Aerith and Yuffie gave a sigh of relief while Leon looked very calm.

"What about Sora, Kojima?" Leon inquired.

"The boy suffered from minor bleeding as a result from a strong blow to his head. The bleeding stopped after an hour, but he suffered a major concussion that will require a week's worth of rest to heal from." Kojima replied.

"What happened? I felt like my head ran into a tree." Tifa groaned as she awoke from her slumber, only to find Aerith, Yuffie, Leon and Kojima staring at her with looks of relief.

"Tifa! You are alright." Yuffie cheered as she hugged the busty young woman.

"It's good to see you too, Yuffie. Why am I in a hospital?" Tifa wondered.

"You were taken here after you were knocked out from a thunder spell Sora casted to calm you down after you had another nightmare." Aerith stated.

Tifa felt tears in her eyes as she began to vaguely remembered the events that transpired at her apartment. Images of her drinking away her sorrows, scaring Yuffie to death and more importantly, knocking out Sora in a fit of emotional distress flashed inside her conscious.

"Oh god, did I kill him?" Tifa asked.

"No, you did not kill Sora, Tifa. You simply gave him some minor bleeding which already stopped and a slight concussion which will take about a week of rest to recover from after knocking him out with your punch." Kojima clarified.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Tifa began to sob after realizing how her recent behavior eventually hurt someone that did not deserve the pain that she felt in her heart.

"Well, at least you know what you did wrong which is the important thing right now. I believe you should take more responsibility for your actions, Tifa." Aerith placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder and gave her a look of assurance.

Tifa wiped up her tears and said"Kojima, do you mind if I stayed at the hospital to look over Sora since I am the reason he is in here in the first place?"

"Of course, you can use some rest yourself and I prescribing you a prescription for antidepressant medication to help you recover." Kojima answered with a smile as he quietly left the room to attend to the other patients.

"Tifa, are you sure you will be alright to look after Sora in the hospital?" Leon looked at Tifa with a look of concern.

"Yes I will be alright, Leon. It's like what Aerith told me that I have to take more responsibility for my actions and I am going to do that by looking after Sora since it is my fault that he is in the hospital in the first place." Tifa explained.

Aerith and Yuffie both nodded their heads in agreement as they believed that it would be best for Tifa to stay in the hospital with Sora since they would not have time to visit Sora because of their duties in the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and the fact that Sora is slowly helping Tifa see the light of her actions and get over her feelings for Butt.

-One week later at Traverse Town Hospital-

Tifa's stay at the hospital was perhaps the most peaceful days she had ever spent. Her time at the hospital help Tifa realized the consequences of her actions and made her hurt someone as innocent as Sora. She would often watch the young boy, gazing upon his sleeping form as she felt regret for what she did to him and would sometimes cry on his chest, wishing she never hurt him in the first place. Tifa took her medication daily and stopped drinking so she would never hurt someone in her despair like she did with the young keyblade wielder. She was currently asleep with her head laying upon his chest, hugging her arms around his chest. Dr. Kojima walked into the room and noticed the woman asleep on \the boy.

"The boy's stay in the hospital has really helped this woman." Kojima mumbled, he would often check up on the two brunettes to make sure they were doing well. The most recurring thing Kojima would often see is Tifa asleep on top of Sora which he believed helps Tifa cope with her nightmares when she was still depressed. He would often hear stories from the hospital staff of Tifa screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night, but completely calms down after a few minutes.

"Ugh….my head." Sora mumbled as he slowly tried to get up from the bed, only to find Tifa asleep on his chest with her arms wrapped around him.

"So, you are finally awake Sora?" Kojima said.

"Who are you to be exact and how did I end up in a hospital?" Sora asked, noticing that he was wearing a hospital gown in place of his usual outfit.

"You suffered from a bad concussion that placed you in a coma that lasted a week and some minor bleeding, but it seems you've recovered quite well though I will highly recommend you to take it easy since you have just recovered from a recent injury." Kojima explained.

Tifa's head shuffled around Sora's chest before it rose up and Tifa's sleepy face was now staring at Sora.

"S-Sora?" Tifa stuttered out, her eyes began to water before she hugged Sora close to her chest as tears fell off her face.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Sora. It was because of me that you are even in the hospital in the first place." Tifa sobbed as she tightened her grip around Sora.

"It's okay Tifa. Can you please let go of me? You are crushing my body." Sora replied, his face turning crimson red as he felt Tifa's breasts on his head. Tifa blushed before letting go of Sora and muttering out a silent apology.

"Since the two of you are fully recovered from your injuries, do you want to leave? The choice is up to you two." Kojima inquired.

"I don't mind leaving though I am not really sure if I have a place to stay in Traverse Town." Sora spoke.

"Maybe you can stay at my apartment, Sora. Besides I don't mind having someone in my apartment and I do owe you for placing you in the hospital." Tifa included.

"Sure I don't mind at all, Tifa." Sora responded.

"Great, we could leave after you change out of that hospital gown." Tifa said as she quickly left the room along with Dr. Kojima to give Sora privacy for him to change his clothes. Sora couldn't help, but sigh to himself as he began to undress himself and wondered if Tifa was able to overcome her darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tifa's Apartment-

Tifa and Sora have already gotten themselves settled in Tifa's apartment as the older woman helped Sora get himself settled into her home by helping him carry his luggage. Tifa's apartment was the simple five room design with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and two bedrooms in case a guest was staying with her.

"This a very nice place you have, Tifa." Sora commented as he placed his luggage on the floor and observed the living room. The living room had a simple black and white layout with white walls and black furniture assorted throughout the room.

"Thank you, Sora." Tifa responded.

Tifa took Sora's luggage and showed him to the guest bedroom where he'll be sleeping. The guest bedroom was the smallest room in the apartment, containing a twin-size bed located near a window where one can look at the sky.

"So what has everyone been doing since the Heartless stopped attacking worlds?" Sora asked.

"Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie are busy with their duties at Hollow Bastion to restore it to its former state as Radiant Garden…." Tifa said the last part of her sentence with a hint of sadness in her voice, tears building up inside her as she began to sob slightly until she felt a pair of arms embraced her body.

She opened her eyes to find Sora hugging her, feeling a sense of warmth and comfort flowing within her body.

"I bet it is really hard for you to talk about him especially since he doesn't think about you the same way you think about him." Sora spoke as he gently led Tifa towards the bed where he sat down with the older woman in his arms.

Tifa continued to let out her tears, wrapping her arms around Sora as she brought the young Keyblade wielder down to the bed with her on top of him. The young keyblade wielder whispered soothing words to the older woman's ear as she slowly began to calm down and remained still for a few moments which worried the teen.

"Tifa?" Sora tried to get a response, only to find out that Tifa has fallen asleep on top of him. He gently tried to move himself out of the woman's grasp, only for her to cling onto him like a scared child as if she was afraid of being alone. Sora quietly sighed to himself, slowly falling asleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

-Next Morning-

The bright white sun slowly rise to its position as a bright light lit over Traverse Town. Its warmth and brightness shined over the large town and shone over every building, including Tifa's apartment. The two brunettes were currently asleep in the guest bedroom with Tifa lying on top of Sora, her arms wrapped around the younger boy. The older woman let out a small yawn before slowly opening her eyes and began to observe her surroundings.

"What happened?" Tifa thought to herself as she slowly looked around in the guest bedroom to find herself lying on top of Sora whose face was in between her breasts.

"Sora, wake up…." Tifa whispered in his ear as the Keyblade wielder slowly woke up to find his face in between her breasts.

"Ti-Tifa?" Sora muffled out, being unable to move out of his compromising position.

"Let me get off you first." Tifa moved off of Sora, giving him room to move off the bed.

"So what exactly happened Sora?" Tifa looked at Sora with a questioning look, wondering if she did anything that she regretted.

"Well after you took me to the room, you started crying then I comforted you in which you wouldn't let me go so I decided to stay with you, Tifa." Sora closed his eyes, wondering if Tifa was going to beat him for having his face in her breasts.

"Oh right, I forgot…" Tifa said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Do you have anything you need to do today, Tifa?" Sora looked at Tifa with a curious expression.

"No, why did you ask?" Tifa responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Sora looked away from Tifa until he felt a pair of arms turned him around to face the older woman.

"Of course, I would love to go on a date with you, Sora." Tifa smiled.

Tifa's answer caused Sora's face to blush deeply before he unexpectedly fainted into Tifa's arms.

"Sora?" Tifa tried to shake Sora, only to find out he was simply unconscious before she quietly left the room.

-Traverse Town-

Sora and Tifa were currently in the Traverse Town Cinema where they planned to watch The Grudge due to the theater holding a classic horror film night where the patrons get the chance to watch old famous horror films such as Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Van Helsing and Final Destination. The two brunettes settled themselves in the front seats with their beverages and snacks as the room grew dark, indicating that the film is about to begin.

"So why did you choose to watch this film?" Sora asked nervously, feeling slightly unnerved by the film's atmosphere.

"I simply enjoy horror films. You aren't scared, are you Sora?" Tifa looked at Sora who simply shoke his head in disagreement.

The film began with it describing the curse known as the Grudge in which someone dies in a grip of powerful rage or sorrow and that those who encounter the curse will die. However, the curse is reborned repeatedly for it to be passed on to other helpless victims, creating a never-ending chain of horror and destruction. Tifa slowly moved her arm close to Sora as the film presents the how the Saeki family who began the Grudge after Takeo discovered a diary, believing that his wife was having an affair with his son's teacher, becoming mentally disturbed. This led to Takeo murdering his son, Toshio along with his wife, Kayako before committing suicide, leaving a curse on their home.

Sora was shocked about how scary the film was despite hearing that it was mediocre by critics. Tifa could only slowly wrap her arm around Sora's neck with the scene changing to the Williams family moving into the Saeki household a few years after their deaths, only to be consumed by the Grudge itself.

"Ahh!" Tifa screamed in fright, witnessing Matthew and Jennifer Williams being killed by Toshio's ghost and clinging onto the nearest thing which was Sora.

"Tifa?" Sora muffled as his face was unfortunately in between Tifa's chest, feeling her arms wrap around him.

The two brunettes continued to watch the film in this position although Tifa eventually let go of Sora after he told her that he had to use the restroom. Tifa felt her heart beating faster as she watched Sora leave to use the restroom.

"Do I have feelings for Sora?" Tifa thought to herself, remembering the events leading up to their date and how her heart felt as Sora came back to his seat.

She slowly remembered how her life was until she inadvertently placed Sora in the hospital during her period of depression. Sora never held any negative feelings towards her despite of what happened to him due to the consequences of her actions. During the week after they were both released from the hospital did Tifa realized that her feelings for Sora came from of how far he cared for her even though she tried to push him away in her sorrow and how he was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Tifa could only hope that Sora would feel the same way about her as he was there when she was almost consumed by herself and acted as a light to her darkness.

Tifa remained quiet for the remainder of the film with the scene showing Alex and Karen investigating the Saeki household after hearing about the disappearance of Alex's employee and Emma's caretaker, Yoko. Sora was wondering if he did something wrong, observing that Tifa was being unusually quiet after he came back from the restroom.

The film ended with Karen being attacked by Kayako after being sent to the hospital due to her attempts to avoid the Grudge as many people such as her boyfriend, Doug and Detective Nakagawa were killed by the ghosts of the Saeki family due to their interference of trying to get rid of the curse.

"Do you want to go back to you apartment, Tifa?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Tifa responded as the room was filled with light and the two brunettes left the theater with Tifa pondering about her feelings for the young Keyblade wielder.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Tifa's apartment-

The two brunettes eventually returned to Tifa's apartment after the movie ended. The sky has turned dark as the moon eventually replaced the sun with its illuminating light glistening over Traverse Town, giving off a quiet and serene aura.

"Tifa, is there something bothering you?" Sora asked as he and the older woman sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Yes Sora, there are some things I need to ask you about." Tifa looked at Sora's ocean blue eyes though a small part of her wanted to turn away.

"What is it, Tifa?" Sora responded.

"Do you have any negative feelings towards me for what I had put you through for the past few days?" Tifa looked away from Sora.

"No, I do not have any negative feelings towards you, Tifa. Everything that happened was on my own desire to help you." Sora said.

Tifa felt her heart beating faster as his words went through her body, giving it a sense of warmth and comfort. Despite what she made him go through, he doesn't hold anything against her. Tifa's feelings for the young keyblade wielder grew stronger as she prepared herself to show her true feelings.

"Sora, when I became depressed after Cloud didn't return my feelings, it felt like I was trapped in darkness and that I was never going to have any inner peace within myself. My nightmares consuming me to the point where I drank myself into a pit of death and sorrow." Tifa solemnly spoke with a hint of nervousness in the tone of her voice.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Tifa?" Sora gave her a worried expression.

"What I am trying to tell you Sora is that I love you. You never held anything against me for what I put you through and have always been there for me when I needed someone to give emotional support. You are the light to my darkness." Tifa confessed, wrapping her arms around Sora's neck before enveloping him in a passionate kiss.

Their lips met as they licked, sucked, and tasted each other's mouths in a passionate desire for dominance. Tifa moaned happily, tasting the boy's succulent lips. Sora was experiencing an abundance of emotions ranging from curiosity to satisfaction as he continued to kiss the older woman.

Teeth parted and tongues engaged in a graceful dance, embracing each other like star crossed lovers. Tifa was getting more immersed in their intense kissing with her eyes closed in ecstasy. Sora held a bewildered expression as he continued to satisfy the busty woman.

Tifa ran her hands on Sora's chest, feeling the toned muscles he carried through many battles with Heartless. When they broke their kiss, she pushed him down on to the bed until he was laid in a spread eagle position. She gave an alluring smile, taking off Sora's shirt then proceeded to remove his shorts, licking her lips in anticipation

Sora gave the woman, a concerned look. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked.

The belt was removed and Tifa unzipped his shorts with no hesitation, her eyes carrying a lingering desire for sexual satisfaction.

"Yes," she said.

His shorts were removed, leaving him only with low-rise black briefs. She could already see the bulge of his aching erection, eagerly slipping her fingers through the fly of Sora's briefs. Tifa was surprised when his member sprung free, almost hitting her in the face: she didn't expect it to be so long and thick.

"I've never expected you to be so big for a boy your age, not to mention how great your butt looks in those briefs of yours." Tifa commented, groping the boy's rear slightly, earning a small mewl from Sora.

"How come you still have your clothes on?" Sora pouted.

"Sorry, I was too busy trying to undressing you that I forgot that I also have to be nude for this to work." Tifa answered, undoing her suspenders before removing the white shirt she was wearing, revealing a pair of C-cup breasts with tantalizing pink nipples that were begging to be sucked on while showing off a small silver belly button piercing. She unzipped her skirt, revealing a pair of pink panties.

Sora couldn't help, but blush at the sight of Tifa's body. Her C-cup breasts compliment ivory smooth skin with ample thighs, tight stomach, and firm rear end.

"You're beautiful…" Sora whispered.

This earned a giggle from Tifa who proceeded to grasp the base of his length with her fingers, making the spiky haired brunette grunt from her secure grip. She started to stroke him, sending pleasure toward his lower body as Sora panted heavily. Tifa cupped his briefs-covered testicles, massaging and pinching them as she continued her strokes.

Sora enjoyed the pleasure she was giving him, leaning his head back as he accepted this treatment. He moaned slightly, feeling goosebumps trailing his skin when Tifa kissed the pink, sensitive head of his member, receiving excruciatingly slow licks from her.

She licked the sensitive tip like juices from a forbidden fruit, enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum that was leaking out of him. Sora soon felt his manhood entering her mouth, feeling it inch closer towards the base. Sora thrust his hips into her wet cavern as she licked the underside of his manhood while sucking on it quietly.

The only noise that was heard were subtle, sucking noise Tifa made, pleasuring her younger lover. She continued to suck and lick his manhood, feeling it his the back of her throat in a monotonous rhythm. He felt his testicles grow tighter as Tifa increased the intensity of her suckling. Sora carefully played with Tifa's flowing, brown hair, finding it to be very soft and silky within his finger tips.

"Tifa!" Sora groaned, releasing his awaited seed inside Tifa's mouth. The brunette woman moaned from the sheer quantity of semen that was released from him, swallowing it in slow gulps. Sora was someone blessed with a considerable amount of libido and stamina to match it. She quickly released his manhood, surprised at Sora already hard and prepared for more sexual activity.

She took a deep breath to recover from the exhilarating ordeal, containing her excitement from pleasuring Sora in many ways possible, desiring his touch and moaning since their time spent together.

However, what she didn't expect was being pushed down on the bed before Sora began sucking on her collarbone greedily. The brunette woman gasped from teeth grazing her sensitive skin before feeling it being pierced, releasing a small amount of blood. Shudders were heard from her as she felt his tongue lick the red substance while feeling its remains being sucked away. He quickly released himself before gazing at her breasts with hunger in his eyes.

"You really know what a woman wants, don't you?" she commented before feeling his lips sucking on her ripe nipples. Tifa tried to contain her moans by biting her lower lip, petting his spiky mane as she urged him to continue on. His tongue traced the rosy bud like a snake surrounding its prey before teasing it through fast, slick licks that made Tifa quiver from its sensation. Sora eventually stopped before looking at the silver belly button piercing her abdomen contained.

"Ugh...Why did you st-Ahh!" Tifa whimpered, feeling his tongue tracing her navel, worshipping the silver treasure it contained. The spiky haired teen eventually turned his attention to Tifa's now-wet panties, knowing what has to be done. He quickly ripped the garment off her legs, revealing his prize of a wet, moist womanhood.

"Get on your hands and knees…" Sora asked in a low tone with Tifa obliging to his request. The woman got onto hands and knees, showing off her womanhood and luscious rear to Sora. The spiky haired teen wrapped his arms around her waist before slowly entering her womanhood.

"God, I've been waiting for this…" Tifa moaned, feeling his gentle thrusts penetrating her inner vaginal cavern. Her moans became more frequent as Sora began thrusting faster, making sure to let Tifa feel his aching 6 and a half inch manhood being clenched by the woman's vaginal walls. She turned her head over the shoulder to be met by Sora smashing his lips against hers. The pink appendage moved through her mouth, tasting and wrapping itself around her tongue in an act of dominance. Saliva leaked off her mouth as Sora sucked on his lover's lips .

When the two brunette separated, Sora quickly pulled himself out of Tifa's clenching womanhood. This earned a whimper from Tifa at the loss of his manhood inside her. "Sora…." she whined, not wanting him to stop before it was replaced by a quick gasp as he rubbed his manhood against the outer lips of her entrance.

"Tifa, what is the magic word?" Sora said in a low growl, hitting her rear with an playful spank.

"Please, fuck my wet, aching pussy…." Tifa cried out, once again feeling Sora thrusting inside her quivering, moist walls. His thrusts grew more rampant with Tifa feeling vaginal fluids leaking down to her thighs. Eventually, Sora resorted to slow, long thrusts that felt painful to Tifa, feeling so close to her climax, but the boy denied any chance of it happening. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, still going long, slow thrusts as it hits the woman's G-spot.

Sora reached toward her bouncing breasts , squeezing them with his fingers while rubbing the rosy bud with flat palms. Tifa cried out in ecstasy, feeling her body rocking and shaking from the boy's continuous thrusts inside her.

"Ah- Sora, I can't hold it anymore!" Tifa released struggled gasps, feeling her climax coming to an inevitable end.

The keyblade wielder groaned in response, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his lover's brown hair. Sora sped up his thrusts, feeling contractions within his testicles until he and Tifa both reached their climaxes. Tifa let out a small sigh, enjoying the feeling of her womanhood being filled with Sora's warm, white seed, some of it being spilled out of her. Sora felt his entire length covered in the woman's flowing wet juices, some of it dripping down his thighs.

They both remained still for a long period of time, unable to let go of the warmth created from their endless love making. Sora slowly pulled out of Tifa and laid on the bed next to her. She brushed her lips onto his, cupping a hand on the cheek into a comforting kiss. Sora wrapped his hands around her neck. After they have finished, Sora felt Tifa climb on top of him, laying her against his chest before she whispered something to him.

"Next time, I am being on top." Tifa whispered into his ear. Sora chuckled in response before both lovers fell asleep in their warm embrace.

Author's note: I am editing all of my stories so that way I will maintain a promise to all of you to provide well-written Sora pairings. I will try to get the next chapter for "Mastery of Love" up as fast as I can so that way I could focus my efforts onto editing my stories to a quality I find acceptable and presentable. Have a nice day!


End file.
